Just A Dream
by Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly
Summary: Summary : Hay! Perasaan itu? Apa kamu merasa seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang? Apa ini hanya cinta yang semu? Ku pastikan 'ya'.


**Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**And 'just a dream?' from me.**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Genre : maybe Hurt/Comfort and Romance.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, many TYPO(S), etc.**

Summary : Hay! Perasaan itu? Apa kamu merasa seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang? Apa ini hanya cinta yang semu? Ku pastikan 'ya'.

a/n : ch pertama adalah pov Hinata-chan.

'blablabla' batin seseorang.

And Don't Like Don't Read! RnR please.

Chapter 1

Cklek.. , Blam..

"S-sa-suke-kun, apa k-kau ada didalam?"

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"S-saasukee Kyaaaaa…."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ini aku Hime-chan, tidak usah menjerit seperti itu, haha.." Tawanya renyah dan diiringi seringaian di belakangku.

"S-sasuke-kun terlalau! M-mana mungkin a-aku t-tidak enjerit k-kalau S-sasuke t-tiba-tiba m-memelukku dari belakang seperti i-ini." Terangku panjang lebar dan berusaha melepas pelukannya.

"Enggggh, S-sasuke leepaas.." Rengekku padanya.

"Hn, padahal aku masih rindu denganmu Hinata-chan." Katanya lagi yang kali ini sukses membuat darahku berkumpul di sekitar daerah pipiku kebali. Bukannya aku tak ingin dipeluk, tapi aku takut ritme jantungku yang tak teratur ini terdengar oleh nya. Aku takut, dia menyadari apa yang seharusnya tidak ada di antara kami berdua.

"Hinata, tolong buatkan aku kopi sementara aku mandi ya?"

"B-baiklah, apa Sasuke-kun sudah m-merapikan tempat tidur tadi?"

"Belum." "B-bolehkah aku yang m-merapikannya?"

"Hn, terserah kau saja." Jawabnya hampir tak terdengar karena suara bising gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Huufth, akhirnya s-semuanya bersih l-lagi." Aku tersenyum melihat hasil kerjaku pagi ini, Sasuke-kun sekarang sedang mandi dan aku tadi baru saja selesai membersihkan kamarnya yang berantakan. Sasuke-kun tinggal di apartmen ini sendiri dan jauh dari keluarganya. Itu semua karena katanya dia ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak menyusahkan orang tua. Walaupun dai termasuk ke dalam kalangan orang super duper kaya dan terpandang, tetap saja S-sasuke-kun berusaha mandiri tanpa keluarganya. Tapi, semandirinya S-sasuke-kun dia tetap meminta ku membantunya seperti sekarang ini. Ya, Sasuke-kun hanya hebat dalam hal bekerja dan mencari uang, tapi untuk soal memasak dan kerapian hasilnya nihil dan nol besar. Dasar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hinata, kau ada di dalam kamarku?"

"Y-ya, S-sasuke-kun s-sudah selesai?"

"Hn." "Ooh. Kopinya ada diatas meja dapur."

"Hn," Katanya lagi irit kata seperti biasanya.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ckckck, Hinata Hyuuga!" Kami berdiri berhadapan dan dia memanggilku dengan ekspresi yang errr.. tidak suka mungkin.

"Y-ya…?" Jawabku ragu dan khawatir.

"Kopi-Mu," Katanya dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kata.

"K-kenapa k-kopi nya? T-tidak e-enak?" Raguku dan waswas sambil mencengkeram ujung baju ku.

"Hn enak. Kau memang tipe calon istri yang hebat." Pujinya padaku yang membuat pipi ku kembali merona dan berakhir dengan senyum yang sedikit pahit.

'Benar Sasuke-kun, aku tipe ideal untuk orang lain, dan bukan untuk mu! Ya kan?' Batinku mencelos.

Aku suka Sasuke-kun sudah lama, dan kami sudah bertaman sejak kecil, itu semua karena kedua orang tua kami adalah sahabat sekaligus relasi bisnis. Umurpun tak jauh beda, kami hanya selisih 1 tahun. Aku adalah anak ke-2 dari 3 bersaudara sedangkan Sasuke-kun anang bungsu dari 2 bersaudara, entah sejak kapan rasa suka ku sebagai teman berubah lebih seperti ini. Aku takut mengatakan ini padanya. Ya, itulah kelemahan seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hinata-chan, duduklah disamping ku sebentar." Katanya biasa memerintah.

"A-ada a-apa?"

"Eeh. S-sasuke-kun mau apa?"

"Diamlah sebentar, aku ingin tidur di pangkuan mu Hime." Senyumnya tulus padaku.

"B-baiklah, S-sasuke-kun pasti lelah gara-gara p-pekerjaan didunia modelling kan?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn,"

"Tidurlah." Ucapku sambil melihat ke jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan langit biru dan sesekali membelai lembut rambut raven miliknya.

'_Biarlah semua seperti ini adanya'_

'_Asalkan aku bisa berada di dekatmu'_

'_Itu sudah membuat ku bahagia'_

'_Karena, kebahagiaan dalam hidupku yaitu di saat-saat aku bersamamu dalam arus waktu"_

~o~o~o~o~o~TBC~o~o~o~o~o~

a/n: fiuuh, akhirnyaaa, perkenalkan saya newbie dalam menulis fanfic, sebelum nya saya ini hanya reviewer, tapi tak tau kenapa saya jadi ingin menulis fanfic ini sekarang. Yosh, buat para senpai-senpai dan reader sekalian saya ucapkan salam kenal dan Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu minna-san. *bowing*

R

E

V

I

E

W

~PLEASE~


End file.
